Fandom
by nyxox
Summary: Recueil bourré de privates jokes basées sur des gens du fandom webshow.
1. le cosplay de titipo

**Disclaimer : Titipo elle s'appartient à elle même. Si si, c'est vrai ! Je ne l'ai pas droguée et enfermée dans ma cave. T'façon j'ai pas de cave. Et nan, elle est pas au grenier non plus. Et non, vous n'avez pas le droit de vérifier. Traitez moi de psychopate tant que vous y etes !**

**Et ceux qui ne la connaissent pas, filez voir ses fics et os qui sont juste à croquer. Sincèrement. Des fictions j'en ai lu pas mal durant ces dernières année, c'est rare d'en trouver de si bonne qualité.**

**Cette os avait déjà été upload mais je le classe dans ce recueil.**

* * *

Cinq heures. Titipo avait enduré cinq heures de train, aux horaires de pointe, durant les vacances lorsque ces transports étaient bondés. Mais elle avait survécu. Et ce n'était pas non plus les heures de stop et de bus qui l'avaient stoppée. Non. La jeune fille était motivée. Elle avait cherché durant des jours comment reproduire le déguisement du prof de philo, sans succès. Or, Titipo était quelqu'un de persévérante. Peut être un peu trop.

Elle s'était réveillé un matin, désolée de ne trouver aucun tutoriel, une fois de plus. Elle avait donc décidé d'agir. C'est ainsi que sur un coup de tête, elle avait profité de l'absence de ses parents pour quelques jours afin de s'embarquer dans le premier train en direction de la campagne où vivait son héros. Elle voulait son cosplay. Et elle l'aurait.

L'adresse de Kriss avait été compliqué à trouver. Elle s'était perdue dans le village quelques heures avant de reconnaître dans un jardin la petite maison de la vidéo sur le végan. Le végan... Elle lâcha un petit soupire rêveur et se cacha dans les buissons en entendant des bruits de pas. Elle aperçut Kriss et toute sa petite famille qui sortaient de la maison et des bulles s'échappèrent de sa bouche. Elle se retint de se précipiter en courant sur lui en lâchant un "nia" perçant. Elle avait une mission, et aussi terrible que cela puisse être, elle ne pouvait s'en détourner.

La voiture démarra et Titipo regarda son idole s'éloigner. Elle se releva, épousta sa veste jaune où des feuilles s'étaient accrochées et s'approcha de la demeure. Elle en fit le tour et trouva une fenêtre entrouverte. Ce n'était pas de la violation de domicile si les fenêtres l'invitaient à entrer... Si ?

Ignorant sa conscience, elle augmenta l'ouverture en faisant coulisser la vitre et se glissa à l'intérieure. Elle du faire des efforts monstrueux pour ne pas se détourner de sa quête et admirer tout les objets de la maison. En marchant sur la pointe des pieds, elle chercha la salle où Kriss entreposait ses déguisements. Elle fit toute les pièces, n'oubliant pas la cuisine et la salle de bain. Finalement, ce fut au deuxième étage qu'elle les trouva. Aussitôt, ses yeux s'illuminèrent et de nombreuses bulles emplirent l'air. Elle caressa chaque tissus religieusement. Au fond de la salle, elle repéra le marteau 5tonnes du prof de philo. Son corps trembla d'excitation tandis que l'objet s'illuminait comme par miracle sous une douce musique de triomphe. Titipo se précipita sur le marteau. Elle le souleva facilement, constatant qu'il n'était pas si lourd que ça.

Heureuse, elle le reposa et fouilla dans ses poches à la recherche d'un cookie. Elle le déposa sur une caisse de déguisement non ouverte. Cela servirait de compensation. Elle prit ensuite le marteau qu'elle posa sur son épaule et se dépêcha de descendre les marches quatre à quatre. Au moment de sortir par la fenêtre, elle constata dépitée que le marteau ne voulait pas passé. La jeune femme s'énerva vite. Elle n'avait pas parcouru autant de distance pour rien. Donnant un violent coup de pied dans l'objet, celui ci réussi à sortir de la pièce. Titipo se dépêcha de le suivre. Cependant, elle constata que son geste brutal avait été fatal pour l'objet. Au sol, le marteau était brisé en deux.

Les yeux de Titipo se remplirent de larmes. Ses genoux cédèrent sous elle tandis qu'elle laissait échappé un cri de désespoir. Tout ce chemin pour rien !

* * *

Il devait être deux heures du matin lorsque Titipo se réveilla en sursaut. Elle se releva, tata sa table de chevet pour trouver l'interrupteur de sa lampe de chevet. La lumière emplie la pièce ce qui permit à la jeune femme de récupérer sa respiration. Il était temps qu'elle finisse ce cosplay. Cela virait à l'obsession.


	2. Le cauchemar de merle

_**Celui ci est destiné à Merle. Pardon ma grande, j'ai pas beaucoup d'inspi, alors voilà, j'espère que ça te plaiera quand même ( le thème de la vengeance était pas prévu. Promis.) ... C'est WTF. Et ça fait stalkeuse aussi. MAIS YOLO ! Bref, je cause, je cause mais... Bon anniversaire. T'es dans l'âge parfait, profites en.**_

_**P. S : ceci est un os non corrigé**_

Ding. Ding. Ding.

Merle trembla. Que lui avait il prit de faire cette promesse ? Elle n'avait jamais su résister à la pression. Son ordinateur sonna à nouveau tandis qu'elle laissait son corps tressaillir. Elle avait vendu son âme au diable. Tremblante, l'adolescente bougea sa souris, sachant déjà ce qui allait s'afficher à l'écran. Sur Twitter, une centaine de notifications s'affichaient. Elle ne les afficha pas, sachant déjà leur provenance. Pour fuir ce déluge, elle se déconnecta du réseau social, migrant sur les autres moyens de communications. Dommage. Skype avait aussi été touché par ce véritable ras de marrais. Quand elle se connecta, une vingtaine de messages supplémentaires popèrent sur ses conversations. Tous provenant de la même personne.

Merle grimaça. Il fallait fuir. Fuir l'ouragan qui détruisait la moitié du net, déterminé à mettre la main sur elle pour se venger. Décidée, l'adolescente éteignit son ordinateur et coupa le wifi de son portable. Elle laissa un soupire de soulagement lui échapper. Elle sursauta lorsque la porte de sa chambre s'ouvrit brutalement. Non. Le diable frappait donc à sa porte ?

Dans l'entrée, la tête de sa soeur cadette apparue. Désabusée, l'enfant ne fit pas attention à la mine blaffarde de son ainée.

"Hey, t'as pas vu ma..."

Elle ne put terminer sa phrase, reçevant un oreiller dans la figure, rapidement suivi d'un "dégage" bien placé. L'enfant détalla, bien décidé à rapporter cet incident aux plus hautes autorités de la maisonnée afin d'obtenir justice. Le calme étant revenu, Merle se laissa tomber sur son lit. Le silence. Le calme. Enfin. Il lui restait quelques minutes avant que sa mère ne vienne la voir pour la réprimander. Elle se devait d'en profiter.

Elle resta ainsi une dizaine de minutes, sans rien faire mis à part fixer la plafond de la pièce. Un bruit retenu cependant son attention. Se relevant légérement, elle découvrit que le bruit provenait de son portable. Elle avait pourtant coupé le wifi. Elle tendit le bras sans quitter son matelas afin de s'emparer de l'appareil. Une fois ceci fait, elle déverouilla l'écran. Oui. Internet était bien coupé. Cependant, le mobile indiquait qu'elle avait reçu un sms. Elle l'ouvrit, heureuse qu'une de ses amies puisse lui changer les idées durant quelques temps. Mais elle déchanta vite. Sur l'écran, les mots ne laissaient aucun doute sur leur provenance.

_Lundi, 15h30, Du 0600000000_

_Brr ! Comment as tu osé ! Brr ! Ma fuckin tronçonneuse !_

Merle soupira. Encore. Elle n'arriverait pas à la fuir en quittant juste le web. Pianotant sur son écran, elle entreprit de répondre.

_Lundi, 15H32, De Merle_

_Putain Nyxox ! Comment tu as eu mon numéro ?_

_Lundi, 15h33, De Nyxox_

_Tu te souviens quand je t'ai dis que me donner ton numéro était une mauvaise idée ? Tu aurais dû m'écouter. Mais ne détourne pas la conversation ! Brr ! Tu as filé mon bébé à une autre !_

Merle grogna. Elle savait que sa participation au cadavre exquis provoquerait un scandale.

_Lundi, 15h36, De Merle_

_C'était de la fiction. T'façon elle existe même pas ta tronçonneuse !_

_Lundi, 15h37, De Nyxox_

_Tu en deviens blessante. Tu sais qu'à chaque fois que quelqu'un nie l'existence de Brr, une fée meurt dans le monde ?_

_Lundi, 15h40, De Merle_

_Brr n'existe pas. Et puis, c'est le jeu non ? C'est tout ce que tu as retenu de ma fin ?_

_Lundi, 15h41, De Nyxox_

_Oui. BRRRRRR ! T.T_

_Lundi, 15h44, De Merle_

_Tu me fais chier. Je m'excuse. Ca te va ? JE M'EXCUSE PUTAIN !_

L'autre ne lui répondit que plus tard d'un message sobre.

_Lundi, 15h50, De Nyxox_

_Ok. J'accepte tes excuses. Mais il y'a un petit prix à payer..._

Ok. Elle était bonne pour subir une nouvelle vague de spam. Ainsi, elle préféra ne pas répondre, jetant son portable sur sa table de chevet. Bizarrement, sa mère n'était toujours pas monté la voir. Merle ferma les yeux. Cette conversation l'avait fatiguée. Quand elle les rouvrit, elle retint un sursaut. Elle allait crier mais une boule de soumission fut enfoncée dans sa bouche, rapidement suivie par un "Croco-mou adore ce genre de soirée."

Dans sa chambre, le démon et la marionnette de Minute Papillon, le Patron de SLG et le tueur d'Unknown movie étaient réunis. Tous. Elle ferma ses paupières et les rouvrit tout aussi vite, espèrant faire un mauvais rêve. En vain. Tous étaient toujours là, la contemplant comme si elle était un morceau de viande appétissant. Une silouette qu'elle n'avait pas remarqué jusque là sortie de l'ombre. Petite, une tronçonneuse posée sur son épaule, Merle comprit enfin le sens du dernier SMS qu'elle avait reçu. Avec un sourire carnassier, Nyxox s'avança dans la pièce, se postant face au lit.

"Surprise, murmura-t-elle tout bas."

Merle tenta de parler, mais la boule dans sa bouche l'en empêchait. Amusée, Nyxox lui enleva, lui laissant exprimer sa pensée.

"C'est pas possible... C'est pas réél... C'est... Ce sont des personnages fictifs !"

Elle marmona une dizaine de phrases de ce genre. Nyxox rit.

"Réalité. Fiction. Au fond, on s'en fiche."

Les psychopates de la pièces s'approchèrent lentement de l'adolescente terrifiée. Elle voulait hurler mais été paralyser par la peur. Alors que le Patron allait lever la main sur elle, Nyxox claqua des doigts et les autres disparurent.

"T'as plutôt du bol. Beaucoup, beaucoup de bol. ça n'aurait pas été ton anniversaire, je les aurai laisser faire. Ne touches plus à Brr ou je te montrerai si elle est fictive ou non."

Sur ces mots, elle disparu dans l'ombre, comme si tout ça n'avait été qu'une hallucination. Merle se demanda si elle avait rêvé. Mais ses yeux tombèrent sur la boule de soumission qui avait été abandonné dans un coin de la salle.

"Merle ! Il faut qu'on parle de ce qui s'est passé avec ta soeur !"

La mère de l'adolescente ne su jamais pourquoi sa fille avait du matériel SM dans sa chambre.


	3. la fête de dinghy

**En voilà un deuxième spécial anniversaire dédié à Dinghy. Tu te souviens quand tu as rechigné sur mes idées d'os ? Tu voulais du fluffy ? *rire diabolique***

* * *

Dinghy peinait à se réveillait. Quel jour était-on ? Le soleil était-il levé ou couché ? Elle n'arrivait jamais à le savoir. Seul le néon défectueux réussissait à fournir de la lumière dans la cave, accentuant son côté douteux. Sur le dos, à même le sol, les paupières toujours closes, l'adolescente sentait que quelque chose clochait. L'odeur, tout d'abord. La salle était habituellement remplie de cadavres en état de décomposition. Même en vivant avec eux vingt-quatre heures sur vingt-quatre, elle n'avait jamais réussi à s'habituer aux reflux pestilentiels qu'ils dégageaient. Or, ce matin, rien ne venait taquiner ses narines. Elle n'entendait pas non plus le bruit des livres qu'était censé empiler Miss bouquiniste pour s'occuper. Rien. Durant un instant, Dinghy se dit que cette fois, la mort l'avait bien trouvé. Mais la douleur qui parcourait chacun de ses membres la ramena sur terre.

Doucement, pour ménager ses muscles, l'adolescente se hissa sur son matelas usé. Elle ouvrit les yeux, se les frottant doucement pour s'habituer à la lumière ambiante. Elle mit quelques minutes avant de sursauter face à ce qui se déroulait devant elle. Les murs de la cave, d'habitude recouverte d'objets de torture, de tronçonneuses et de sang étaient peints en rose. Les meubles défraichis avaient été remplacés par des fauteuils rembourrés et une table basse girly. Sur celle-ci étaient disposés des livres et un service à thé. Le sol rempli d'excréments et de choses humaines était recouvert d'un parquet. Propre. Brillant et ciré.

Quand elle réussit à se détourner du décor, elle eut un nouveau sursaut. Sur un des sièges, Miss Bouquiniste était assise, un livre en main. Des vêtements neufs la vêtissaient et des oreilles de chat pointaient sur sa tête, lui donnant des airs adorables.

« Miss... »

Celle-ci leva la tête, face à l'appellation tremblante de son amie.

« Qu'est-ce qui se passe, continua Dinghy ?

-Je sais pas. C'était comme ça quand je me suis réveillée.

-Et l'autre, elle est où ?

-Je sais pas. Pas de signe d'elle depuis ce matin. »

Les deux filles se regardèrent, inquiètes. Un bruit d'une porte ouverte avec fracas les fit sursauter.

« Coucou mes amours. »

Elles retinrent un hurlement de terreur lorsque Nyxox descendit les marches vêtues d'une tenue de bisounours, un sourire affiché sur son visage. Dans ses bras, des bonbons et des cookies débordaient.

« Ny…xox…

-Vous êtes réveillées, s'exclama la concernée avec enthousiasme. Chouette alors ! On va pouvoir commencer la fête ! »

Les filles tremblèrent. Le mot fête n'était jamais une bonne chose prononcée dans la bouche de leur tortionnaire. Cela finissait généralement par des pleurs, des cris, ou des hurlements. Nyxox se dirigea dans le fond de la salle, là où reposait l'un des ordinateurs. Elle pianota sur le clavier et une musique sortit de l'appareil. L'air de joyeux anniversaire résonnait dans la salle.

« Voilà. Tout y est. Maintenant, on dit bon anniversaire dinghy, et on danse ! »

Les adolescentes ne bougèrent pas. Elles étaient trop ébahies pour ça. Cela énerva l'organisatrice de la soirée qui contracta sa mâchoire, une lueur démente prenant place au fond de ses yeux, contrastant avec son costume d'ours rassurant.

« On danse, j'ai dit. »

Comme foudroyées sur place, les adolescentes se mirent à danser. Toujours plantée devant l'ordi, Nyxox les observait, satisfaite. Toutes les deux avaient été habillées en female neko pour l'occasion. La sadique prévoyait cet événement depuis des jours, voulant que tout soit parfait. Le décor idyllique : fait. La musique : fait. Les gâteaux : fait. L'ambiance : fait. Ne manquaient plus que les invités qui ne tarderaient pas. Son portable vibra et elle l'extirpa de sa poche, les adolescentes se forçant toujours à se trémousser pour éviter le pire.

Sur l'écran du mobile, un message s'affichait : J'arrive gamine. Garde-les-moi au chaud. Nyxox ricana. Oh. En se bougeant de cette façon, leur température corporelle ne risquait pas de baisser. Dinghy allait passer une bonne fête. Elle s'en souviendrait longtemps. Assurément.


	4. Le petit lapin que personne n'aimait

**Ceci est l'illustration parfaite d'une conversation sur twitter qui finie mal. Laissez moi donc vous raconter l'histoire d'une petite lapine que personne n'aimait... (En fait si. Mais vos bouches. C'pour la fiction, zut.) Toute ressemblance avec un lapin bleu n'est que pur coincidence. Les personnes apparaissant dans cet os ne m'appartiennent pas.**

**Cet OS n'est pas corrigé, parce que mon ordi est loin et que je suis la réincarnation de la flemme en personne.**

* * *

L'héroine de cette histoire que je vais vous conter n'a rien de banale. C'est une adolescente aux cheveux bouclés, rien de bien bizarre jusque là. Non, ce qui choque évidemment la populasse, ce sont les oreilles blanches et duveteuses qui s'érigent sur son crane et qui s'agitent au rythme de ses émotions. Mi humaine, mi lapine, Kali semble être la réincarnation de l'originalité, à son grand regret.

Ce soir là, guidée par ses envies animales, Kali s'était rendue dans la pizzeria du coin. Elle s'était laissée séduire par une pub qu'elle avait entrepercu à la tv, présentant le restaurant comme un endroit conviviale ou les serveurs étaient munis de costumes respirant la mignonnerie. Elle s'était bien faite avoir. L'ambiance était pesante, limite morbide, et les plats étaient servis par des robots aux gestes saccadés. Oh. Bien sûr, elle avait eu un petit coup de coeur pour celui à l'effigie de lapin, mais c'était tout. En plus de ça, sa pizza aux carottes lui semblait fade. Vraiment. Kali aurait dû rester chez elle, avachie devant sa télé, à revisionner une fois de plus les épisodes de Merlin.

Elle envisageait différentes option en vu d'améliorer sa soirée quand un homme étrange s'avança vers elle. Il lui offrit un grand sourire et la lapine frissonna. Cet homme ne lui inspirait pas confiance. Et le violet dont il était recouvert la dégoutait. Le violet était une couleur horrible. Elle, elle préférait le bleu. Toutes les teintes de bleu. Elle partait sur un débat avec elle même, visant à savoir ce qui était le mieux entre le bleu marine et le bleu cyan lorsque l'homme l'interrompie en lui plantant un couteau dans le ventre. Kali hoqueta, jeta un regard blasé vers son abdomen qui se tachait de rouge avant de se mettre à hurler :

"MAIS TU ME FAIS QUOI LA ? TU CROIS QUE C'EST L'HEURE POUR MOI DE MOURIR ESPECE DE TACHE ? ALORS QUE JE N'AI PAS ENCORE EU MES FAN ART ?"

L'autre sembla décontenancé devant la crise de colère de sa victime. Habituellement, ses jouets mourraient sur le coup, ou implauraient sa pitié. Cette humaine était définitivement étrange.

"Mais... C'est cool la mort, essaya de convaincre Purple Guy. Tu aimes les pizzas ? Il y a plein de pizzas chez les morts ! Et ça pour l'éternité ! Si c'est pas la définission du cool, ça..."

Kali gromella et plaqua ses mains contre son ventre, la blessure ayant cessé de saigner mystérieusement, Kali maitrisant le secret du tueur d'Unknown Movie pour faire disparaitre les trous dans les corps.

"M'en fou, repliqua-t-elle avec toute la mauvaise fois dont elle était capable. Ta pizza aux carrottes est déguelasses. Pi je préfère que mon Otp se fasse des bisous. Plein de bisous. Ou plus si affinité. Ou plus tout court."

Subtilement, la lapine pondit un citron et le jeta à la tête du Purple Guy qui poussa un petit gémissement.

"Z'avez cas tuer Lucie. Elle aime les pizzas, elle, continua la lapine sans une once de remord.

-Ca balance ses petits camarades... Hum... C'pas très catholique tout ça..."

Comme si elle était possédée, Kali sauta sur la table et hurla à s'en décrocher la machoire :

"LA FIN DU MONDEEEEEEEEEE, LA FIN DU MONDEEEEEEEEEEEEEE."

Purple Guy essaya de ramenner sa victime sur terre, mais celle ci semblait être partie dans un autre monde. Quand la lapine se mit à faire des nuages de bulles, il murmura :

"Hm. Elle est tarée celle là. Ce serait une noble cause si j'abrégeais ses souffrances..."

Kali l'ignora, continuant à hurler et à faire des bulles sur la table.

"Hey, petite lapine, oublions nos différents. Tu aimes les lapins ? J'ai un manifique costume pour toi."

Kali stopa imméditament ses bulles avant de se tourner vers son agresseur, des milliers d'étoiles étant présent dans ses yeux.

"Un costume...De...Lapin ?"

L'homme acquiessa et Kali descendit de la table, suivant l'homme en violet qui se faufilait à travers la foule. Il l'emmenna dans les parties des employés et Kali le suivi, obéissante. Elle ne comprit pas comment un second coup de couteau attéri dans son ventre. Elle ne comprit pas que son super pouvoir à la Unknown movies ne se déclenche pas une fois de plus. Ni quand son âme sorti de son corps. Ni lorsque l'homme en violet tassa son cadavre dans un des costumes de lapin. Avec regret, Kali songea qu'elle aurait du demander plus de précision sur ce costume.

Kali n'avait jamais été très réactive. Elle mit une bonne semaine à comprendre qu'elle était morte, et ceux définitivement. Elle pleura à gros sanglots lorsqu'elle se randit compte qu'elle ne pourrait pas voir ses fanarts. Elle pensa au suicide en se disant qu'elle ne pourrait plus jamais visionner une épic rap battle of history, avant de se rappeler que ce n'était pas une bonne solution pour un fantôme.

Triste, seule, sans source de distraction, elle se mit à hanter les lieux, piochant dans la réserve de citron en cuisine et les jetant sur les visiteurs. Elle fit cela durant des mois et la pizzeria se vida peu à peu, la rumeur se répandant qu'un lapin jeteur de citron hantait les lieux.

Ce fut une matinée d'hiver que deux nouveaux spectres apparurent aux cotés de Kali tandis qu'elle était en train de réaliser une tour de citron. Elle les reconnu aussitôt et elle se mit à faire des bulles. Anthony et Ian. L'un de ses otp. LES mecs de smosh, une des chaines youtube dont elle raffolait. Mue par l'émotion, elle les poka nuit et jour, cherchant à attirer l'attention des deux spectres. Les deux hommes tentèrent de la fuir, se demandant ce qu'ils avaient fait pour mériter ça. Ok, conduire en ayant les yeux bandés et en ayant avaler du LSD n'était peut être pas une bonne idée. Ok, ils avaient fait pas mal de bêtises dans leurs vidéos. Mais tout de même ? Cela méritait il vraiment de subir une lapine en mal de libido ?

"Ian, interpela Anthony un beau matin.

-Yép ?"

Les deux étaient cachés sous une table tandis qu'au loin, on pouvait entendre la voix stridente et desespérée d'une lapine en manque de ship.

"Pourquoi on reste là ?

-Parce qu'on est mort ?"

Anthony jeta un regard blasé à son meilleur ami.

"Sérieusement ? Tu veux que je te rappelle le nombre de fois où on est censé être mort ?"

Ian se figea, plissant les yeux, prisonnier de son intense réflexion.

"Mais putain ! Tu as raison dude ! Courage, fuyons !"

Ils roulèrent de sous la table, sautèrent sur leur deux pieds tandis que Kali s'avançait vers eux en vitesse, son stock de citron à la main, heureuse d'avoir retrouver ses compagnons de galère.

"GO GO REINCARNATION ! hurlèrent les deux hommes en prenant des pauses ridicules avant de disparaitre de la pizzéria où ils avaient attéri par un pur hasard du destin.

Kali hurla son désespoir et mitrailla tout ce qui lui tombait sous les yeux avec ses citrons. Elle aurait rêver de pouvoir participer à une food battle. Elle avait été adorable avec eux ! Et eux disparraissaient comme ça, sans lui dire au revoir ?

Sa rage étant retombée, elle se recroquevilla dans un coin et pleura toutes les larmes de son corps. Elle fit cela durant des jours, rongées par la solitude. Seulement, elle ne se rendit pas compte que tout ça commençait à énerver les principaux occupants de la pizzéria, à savoir les animatroniques. Une nuit, ils se réunirent dans une réunion de crise, bien décidé à se débarrasser de ce spectre envahissant. Munis d'un aspirateur, ils attrapèrent Kali, la piégant avec la poussière et les morceaux de pizza périmés qui siégeaient dans l'appareil. Soulageait que ce cauchemar soit fini, les robots reprirent leurs travail , à savoir terrorriser le nouveau gardien de nuit. Piégée dans l'aspirateur Kali fini par bouder. Elle détestait la poussière.

Ainsi se fini l'histoire de la pauvre petite lapine que personne n'aimait. Ainsi, si vous voyez un aspirateur, pensait à elle. Apportez lui un citron et un fan art. Et éventuellement une pizza aux carottes potable, parce que celles de la pizzeria restent parfaitement déguelasse. Peut être vous remercira-t-elle avec ses bulles ?

THE END


End file.
